You're Not Alone Bo-Chan
by XtremeFan394
Summary: A short oneshot/Songfic about Ciel and Sebastian. NOT A YAOI


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own black butler NOR do I own this song.**

**A/N: alright, hey guys and welcome... I really did try on this So please... no flames.**

Sebastian sighed silently as he looked through the slender crack of the ajar door. The only sound in the room was the soft breathing of his master as he slept soundly. How dose he do it? Sebastian mused as he watched the young boy sleep. How does he still manage to look so innocent even after everything he's been through.

(Lost in darkest blue Endless labyrinths weaving though. Will you stagger on, With no star to light your way?)

Suddenly, Ciel started to thrash around, kicking and muttering nonsense. At that moment, Sebastian entered the room, just as Ciel jerked awake, wide eyed and looking petrified. Sebastian bowed to his master. "Are you alright my lord?"

Ciel nodded but seemed to be shaken up by whatever he'd been dreaming about."Would you like me to leave you to your sleep my-" Sebastian began but Ciel shook his head frantically.

"No! I-I-I...' he looked away from his butler, "Could y-y-you possibly stay?

"Of course my lord. ' Sebastian replied with a bow.

(Share with me your tears. All your troubles and deepest fears. I remember when, You chased all my shadows away)

Ciel tried to lay back down and go back to keep but no matter what, it seemed that he just wasn't tired. He sat up again and the raven haired butler looked st him questioningly. "Let's go for a quick stroll... I can't seem to rid my mind of the dream." Ciel said and nodding, Sebastian helped him put on a coat and some slippers, then with that, Sebastian set his hand on Ciel's shoulder and together, they walked from the room.

(Won't you take my hand? Come away with me from this land Let me give to you, all that you have given to me)

Together, they ended up, walking out the front doors and looked up to see a full moon and an owl or two fly by. He looked around and noticed how much nicer it looked at night rather then during the day, even with the many clouds in the sky.

(Fly horizon bound, Find the moon behind darkening clouds, even far apart, Know our souls together will be)

Sebastian walked with his young master in silence and couldn't help but notice the thoughtful look on Ciel's young face.

"Sebastian?" Ciel suddenly said and Sebastian looked down at the young dark haired boy.

"Yes my lord?"

"Thank you for killing those men who had me all that time ago." Sebastian was taken aback by his thanks so he dared ask.

"If I may ask my lord, why are you thanking me, I was simply following orders."

Ciel just sighed and pulled his coat closer round him.

(When the storm draws night, Dreams will shatter before your eyes. Know that you're not alone. When the battle starts, I will comfort your restless heart. You'll know that you are home)

"I don't know... my Dream... I was back there again... naked, beaten, dirty, in that damn cage." From the light of the moonlight, Sebastian could see one glistening tear slid down Ciel's cheek and kneeling in front of his master, Sebastian dried the tear and said.

"Its okay my lord, they can never harm you, no one will ever hurt you, not as long as you are my bo-Chan."

Ciel gave his butler a slight smile.

(When your stars stop shining, Endless vines around you winding, Know that you're not alone, I will give my all, So your tears will no longer fall. Down, down on sorrow's stone)

Ciel suddenly yawned and realized that he was tired again, looking up at Sebastian, he said "I think I can sleep now." Sebastian nodded and turning, they made their way back into the manor. As they walked, Sebastian thought about his masters thanks... so mysterious, so evil, so menacing yet... so innocent, so simple minded and so complicated... he truly will enjoy his masters soul in the end.

(Look into my eyes, All eternity you will find, In this fragile heart, Know that you will always belong, Shout into the night, Show the darkness that you will fight. Hopeless you may feel, But inside I know you are strong)

They reached the bedroom and Sebastian helped Ciel out of his slippers and coat and into bed. He was about to leave the room after tucking his master in but right before he left, he heard his name. "Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Please stay, don't go..." Nodding, Sebastian sat in a chair beside Ciel's bed.

"Don't worry my lord, I will always be here... until the bitter end." Looking at his master, he saw that the young boy had fallen back asleep, his soft breaths being the only sound in the room once more.

(Keep me in your heart, So we'll never be far apart, Let the bonds of love, Break these chains imprisoning you will find Shadows lingering close behind. Lift your spirits now, We shall be together soon...)

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
